


No One Needs To Know

by eternity_in_my_pocket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, NSFW, destruction of property, explict after the first paragraph, i wrote this for sex in boots for real, lil bit of fluff but not really, sex with boots on, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_in_my_pocket/pseuds/eternity_in_my_pocket
Summary: Steve and Bucky are perpetually horny and they tend to make a mess of things. Everyone knows about their relationship but wish they’d get better about hiding their destructive escapades.





	No One Needs To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_splash_of_stucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/gifts).



> This was written for a-splash-of-stucky ‘s 1K Celebration on Tumblr (MONTHS AGO!) and I'm just now getting around to posting it and my other NSFW fics here. You can find her fics on [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky) and on [ tumblr](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/). You can find my blog [on tumblr as well](https://butterbeertoasts.tumblr.com/). I also write stories under the Pseud [ Commiserate ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commiserate/works).

Steve and Bucky looked around and accessed the damage: one of their two kitchen stools was broken, a huge chunk of the edge of the counter had been crushed, the fruit bowl was in the floor and a couple of bananas had been flattened, and there was a giant hole in the side of the counter about foot-level. 

Steve looked at Bucky, worried, “What are we gonna do?” 

“We’ll just have to fix it,” he shrugged, “ **No one needs to know**. This is our floor anyways.” 

X 

It wouldn’t have needed fixing if they had just gone straight to Bucky’s bed in the first place. Or at the very least the couch. But no, when Steve wanted something, he fucking wanted it and wouldn’t let Bucky get any farther than the front door of their floor before shoving Bucky up against the wall and shoving his tongue in the other’s mouth. 

They had been fighting down below in the training room. Not _really_ fighting, just practicing, but they were the best sparring partners for each other because of the serum, along with their fighting styles and knowledge of each other’s limits. They rarely fought against each other during group training sessions because one of them – usually Steve – ended up with a rager that got irritated with every step he took. Always, after, when they were back in their room Bucky would taunt, “Don’t want them to see the knife you have in your pocket for me?” Which would usually lead to Bucky being bent over either the bed or the kitchen table being fucked senseless. 

Steve threw another punch which Bucky blocked and swept his feet low; Steve jumped, rolling once he landed and turned back to Bucky who had his fists raised and went in for some shots. Steve blocked and so it went until, “God, didn’t take long to bring out the knives, huh?” 

Steve’s neck went red and he mumbled a, “Shut up” before aiming a sweep of the leg himself, which took Bucky down. God, he didn’t know why fighting Bucky turned him on so much, maybe it was just because they could actually be rough with each other now? 

The thought occurred to him again upstairs, as he pulled Bucky’s black cargo pants down and wrapped his mouth around the other’s dick. Bucky tugged hard on his hair and Steve moaned thinking, fuck, yes, we can be rough now. 

When Bucky had had enough of Steve’s wet mouth and his gorgeous fucking baby blues looking up at him to fuck his mouth harder, he pulled Steve up off his knees by his hair and tried to step out of his own pants, but ended up tripping. He moved to start undoing the laces when Steve stopped him, “Keep the boots on.” 

Bucky was too horny to roll his eyes, but whatever the fuck got Steve off, he’d do it. He yanked his pants off, ripping the seams at the bottom because they wouldn’t fit over his boots and he was in a hurry, dammit. So he found himself standing in nothing but a tank top and his fucking fighting boots, eyeballing Steve as the blonde pulled his own pants down, leaving him standing in his workout shirt, boxer briefs and sneakers. 

He pulled Steve over to the bar and pushed him down over a stool before tugging down Steve’s underwear and dropping down to his own knees. 

“Baby, you’ve got the prettiest ass,” he bit a light nip on each cheek and smacked his ass, “You always have.” And he set his tongue to work. 

Steve was on the bottom fifty percent of the time and the other fifty percent of the time - while he fucking loved seeing Bucky’s long hair plaster to his face with sweat, and his filthy moans and “fuck baby, right there”, and being able to pick Bucky up and fuck him against any wall he damn well pleased – god, did he miss feeling the stubble around Bucky’s mouth rub against every sensitive inch of his own body. 

Steve pushed back into Bucky’s face and Bucky pulled back and licked a finger before putting his mouth back where it was and slowly inserting the digit. He went at it like this for several minutes, eventually adding more fingers, and Steve’s skin was becoming chafed pink from Bucky’s beard. 

“C’mon,” Steve panted, “I need more.” 

Bucky bit Steve’s cheek again, harder this time, and kept moving his fingers. He moved his left arm up and down Steve’s side and back, cold metal sending chills up the other’s spine, “Tell me what you want baby, talk to me.” 

“Fuck…” he breathed, “Just fuck me.” 

“Mmmm, gotta be a little more specific.” Bucky was just teasing him now, he spread his fingers and Steve wished he could roll his eyes, but at the moment he couldn’t do anything more with them than squeeze them shut and grip the barstool so hard that he felt the wood splinter under his hands. This motion didn’t even register until the stool was collapsing and Bucky was holding Steve upright with all the strength of his left hand to keep him from falling forward with three fingers still in Steve’s ass. 

Bucky slowly removed his fingers and Steve gasped, missing the contact. Bucky placed a kiss to Steve’s lower back and motioned to the counter and stood, “Get ready for me,” before quickly moving to the bedroom and returning moments later with a bottle of lube. 

Steve leaned over the counter this time; he’d removed his shirt, but he still had his shoes on, too. Nerd Bucky thought lovingly. Steve looked back at him as if to say, “hurry up,” and Bucky popped the cap and squeezed some in his hand, covering his dick and took the remainder and swiped some on Steve’s entrance. 

He squeezed a little bit more lube on his hand, before reaching around and giving Steve a soft tug; he’d neglected Steve’s dick this far, he was sure Steve was sensitive so he didn’t rub too hard. Steve shifted back until his back met Bucky’s clothed chest, and Bucky took his left hand and lined himself up. He let go of Steve’s dick and instead of pulling him closer, took his right hand and roughly pushed down on the other’s back, his chest meeting the cold marble counter and lube smearing all down Steve’s back. 

Bucky slowly entered the other man and sighed, taking a second to get used to the feel of him squeezed around his cock. They fucked almost every other day, but that still didn’t take away any of the surprise of heat or pressure. Steve let out a long breath and wiggled his butt just a fraction to bring Bucky back to the present. 

“You still didn’t tell me what you wanted me to do to you,” Bucky grinned. His hand was still on Steve’s back holding him down. Steve looked back and almost whimpered: Bucky’s hair was a curtain around his face, he was starting to glisten with sweat around his forehead, and his dick was stationary in Steve’s ass; Bucky licked his lips and pressed Steve a little bit harder into the counter. 

Steve groaned, “Isn’t it a little obvious?” He wiggled his ass again and Bucky pulled back until the tip was just almost out. Steve gasped and started blabbering, “Justfuckme, I want you to press me down as hard as you can and fuck me into this fucking counter and –” 

At that moment Bucky grinned and pushed into Steve and Steve gasped, letting out a pitiful “Shit” and his forehead thunked against the counter top, arms sweeping wide in front of him knocking their mesh fruit dish to the floor as Bucky started a steady rhythm, going as deep as he could with every push. 

Bucky shifted his hands and put his metal hand against Steve’s lower back, reaching his other one around to take care of Steve’s dick. Bucky fucking Steve into the counter, his dick was rubbing woefully against the counter, barely enough contact with anything to matter, until Bucky reached around and started pumping him. 

“Are you gonna stay down if Iet go?” Bucky asked, his voice rough. 

Steve nodded and bit his lip as Bucky removed both of his hands from Steve’s body and placed them on either side of the counter by Steve’s sides. He kept thrusting, his motions becoming quicker, still trying to go as deep as he could. 

Steve clenched his ass muscles around him and Bucky groaned, “If you do that again I’m not gonna –” 

Steve, the cheeky fucker, did it again and Bucky lost it right there. He gripped Steve’s side with his flesh hand, fortunately, because the metal appendage gripped the counter and crushed the side of it, the marble crumbling in his fingers. 

Bucky finished and pulled out of Steve and Steve quickly turned around, pressing a firm hand to his partner’s chest, “I’m not finished,” and pushed Bucky down onto the floor. 

Luckily for Bucky, he hadn’t gone soft. Bucky lay down on the floor with the back of his head pressed against the island and his booted feet grounded on the floor for leverage; Steve crawled on top of Bucky, reaching down to the hem of his tank top and pulling the shirt off of him. 

“Naked in only boots, huh?” Bucky grinned, “Is this how you like me?” 

“I like you every way, Buck,” Steve leaned down and hastily kissed his partner on the mouth, pulling away with his lip between his teeth. The other’s eyes glazed over and Steve moved to re-position himself, “But those boots will be the death of me.” 

Steve started moving, sliding up and down on Bucky’s dick; in this position, on the floor, Steve immediately hit his sweet spot and kept going. 

It was Bucky this time that wouldn’t stop babbling, “Fuck…yes, youlooksogoddamnbeautiful…ahhhh… godwhenwe’redoneI’mgonnatakeyouintheshower…fuckyoualloveragain…” 

Steve lifted himself up and rolled his hips, coming swiftly back down and repeating the motion; Bucky’s head hit the counter behind him and he sent a fist up to stop himself but it went straight thru the wood. Steve’s eyes widened but Bucky put his other hand on the man’s hips and demanded, “Don’t stop.” 

Steve continued, eyes squeezed shut and let out a gasp as Bucky’s trailing hand grabbed a hold of his dick and started pumping, “C’monbaby…youcandoit, comeformebaby…” 

Bucky kept pumping and Steve kept moving his hips and Bucky wished to himself he were more goddamn flexible or he’d be sucking Steve’s dick while his own dick was in his ass but… 

Steve let out a string of curses as he shot strings of cum on Bucky’s chest; the action sent Bucky over the edge a second time, his boots digging into the floor allowing him to thrust hard up into Steve’s ass and his head hitting the island again. 

Bucky lay panting, his eyes glazed over, but not enough that he missed the sight of Steve sliding off of his dick and leaning down to lick a trail his own cum off of Bucky’s chest. Bucky grabbed Steve by the back of the neck and pulled him up to meet his own lips tasting the other’s own juices. 

“Fuck…” Bucky breathed, “you need to ride me like a fuckin’ horse more often.” 

Steve chuckled. Coming back into themselves, Steve stood and held out a hand for Bucky. 

Steve looked at the floor and their damaged kitchen and sighed. 

X 

The good thing was, the compound was empty for the next five hours, so they set to work. While Steve cleaned up the crushed fruit, Bucky set to work using Steve’s ipad to find somewhere he could find a new counter top really fast. When Bucky left to go pick up the new marble countertop, Steve rummaged around to find some tools to fix the broken bar stool. All said and done, it didn’t take more than a couple of hours to get the mess cleaned up. 

“Bucky… the counter isn’t the same color as it was before.” 

Bucky swore as he finished sealing it to the wooden frame, “You sure?” 

“The other one was mostly grey with black spots, this one’s opposite.” 

“Who the fuck is going to be able to tell?” 

Friday’s voice echoed thru the room, “Incoming. Tony Stark to give updates.” 

Bucky moved quickly to shove the caulking under the counter, as well as Steve’s tool bag. Steve took a seat on the fixed bar stool and Bucky moved to the fridge to pretend to look around for a snack. It wasn’t until Tony walked in that Steve looked between his own feet and realized they didn’t fix the hole in the counter. He pushed his feet together to try and cover the hole. 

“Hey Tony! How was Palm Springs?” Steve perked up, trying not to be suspicious. 

“Hot, but that’s to be expected. Not a bad thing though, didn’t see anyone wearing more than underwear. Have you and Bionicle been playing fair this weekend?” 

Steve shrugged and Bucky peeped his head from around the fridge door and commented, “You know I don’t like that name.” 

“We don’t get to pick our nicknames. Anyways, we have to go over some stuff for next week,” Tony walked over to the island and sat on the formerly broken barstool. Steve watched and tried not to breathe as Tony sat down; Steve’s handiwork was decent, the thing didn’t break on impact. He looked back at Tony who had one hand on the countertop as he was trying to get his barstool to swivel, “I thought I bought you guys swivel chairs. Who has chairs that don’t swivel –” 

But Tony had stopped mid sentence, he was looking at the counter, “Is this a new tabletop?” 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, and Bucky responded quickly, “What about next week?” 

“I could have sworn the other one matched mine. What happened to—” Tony looked to Steve whose neck had started to turn pink, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, “Guys, I swear to god, you’re worse than teenagers.” 

Steve blushed and Bucky spoke up, “Teenagers couldn’t—" 

“NAAAAAAAA, I’m going to pretend I don’t know anything. For god’s sake, next time tell Friday to turn cameras off. I don’t want porn on the harddrive, okay? Friday, can you delete whatever happened earlier?” 

“Friday!” Bucky yelled after Tony, “Could you send that to me before you delete it?” 

Tony and Steve both looked at Bucky incredulously, “What? Maybe we can watch it later, Steve.” He winked. 

Tony got up, clearly flustered, “I don’t need to hear this. Meet me down in my level in 30, at least I know everything is sanitized on that floor. I swear…” 

Steve watched Tony as he left the room and turned back to Bucky, Bucky shrugged, “It’s not the worse that could have happened.”


End file.
